We are requesting continuation of funds for the National Biomedical Resource Center in Image-guided Therapy (NCIGT) at the Brigham &Women's Hospital. The Center provides a unique, centralized infrastructure for translational research in the area of image-guided therapy. The multidisciplinary program involves clinical investigators, biomedical engineers, and basic scientists in promoting and advancing IGT methods and related innovative clinical applications. We will develop and make available new, clinically relevant technologies in six discrete TRD Core Projects: 1) Computational Core;2) Imaging Core;3) Image- Guidance Core;4) Neurosurgery Core;5) Prostate Core and 6) Focused Ultrasound Therapy Core. These key research initiatives represent the technical and clinical infrastructure of the Resource. They are anticipated to have significant effect on several future IGT methods and clinical applications. We will combine forces with 7 independently funded Collaborations (DBPs) that address various essential technical or clinical aspects of IGT and our contribution will have significant clinical impact. Our goal is to combine current advances in the field of imaging (like Molecular Imaging, Functional and Metabolic Imaging) with advanced therapies (like MRI-guided Focused Ultrasound ablation or targeted drug delivery, endoscopic surgery or robotics) to achieve less invasive, safer and more effective therapeutic options. All IGT developments and applications will be tested and validated either on our site or at our collaborators, or distributed directly as a service to the growing IGT community. Our overarching goal is to continue being the leading National Center that reaching effectively across a broad range of constituencies through service, training and dissemination of the novel technologies and methods under development in this Resource. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overarching impetus for this application is to advance and propagate novel image-guided therapy technologies, effectively producing strengthened multidisciplinary research efforts and an infrastructure commensurate with sophisticated technology development. We are also committed to making our technology broadly available to a large community of clinician. Our mission is to develop and implement novel, innovative technologies to decrease the invasiveness of surgeries and interventions.